


Darkest Dawn

by LightOfTheLucii



Series: Ignoct week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: An unexpected gift gives Ignis a chance to rebuild himself.Day one of Ignoct week, prompt "Noct acts as Ignis' guardian angel post game."





	Darkest Dawn

The past ten years were hard, but they had always brought hope.  With every time the daggers materialised in his hands his hope made his heart flutter.  Knowing that the owner of his heart was still alive, would return as if he had never left.  True, ten years had tempered that hope, had taught Ignis true patience, but still hope had burned.

Now extinguished.

There could be no return from death, a cruel final parting that had come too quickly and too suddenly even if he had known it was coming.  Now Ignis would truly be alone.  He didn't expect Gladio or even Prompto to hang around Insomnia's corpse now that Noct's had been buried.  A moving ceremony, he had been told.  What the hell did moving mean when it couldn't bring Noct back? The blind man felt bitter, spiteful that those two could move, could try to work towards a life without Noct.

Ignis didn't have that strength.  No, he would be content  _never again_ _content, he was empty and buried too_ to spend out his days there, in the ruins of Insomnia.  His whole life, his whole reason, had died there, so why not?

 

A chirp, sudden and startling, made his head jerk up, hands moving to summon daggers without thinking.  Only to lower them again, ashes in his mouth.

_What on earth...?_

His phone vibrated, another thing to catch him off guard.  Who would phone him this late?  Reaching into his pocket the blind man let out a soft exclamation **,** pulling the small figurine out and running his fingers over it with reverence.

 

_But how?_

 

He was _positive_ that it had been buried with Noct, but perhaps he had been mistaken.  Maybe Noct had left it for him, the only part of Noct not shattered into pieces by the swords of the old kings.  More likely Prompto had found it and kept it aside, wanting to offer Ignis some comfort. Ignis smiled sadly, glad to have even the small token as a physical reminder.  Carbuncle had helped Noctis return to him once before, perhaps now the little fox would take pity on him when the Six would not.   Maybe Carbuncle would at least bless him with a good night sleep, where the sounds of Gladio extracting a sword from a long cold body would not reach him for once.

 

 

 

The sun rise was beautiful, even if he was alone.  This was a dream, he knew it.  It looked remarkably like Qualdin Quay and yet not.  Yet it felt so real that it broke his heart.  The scent of the sea and of sylleblossoms washed over him, and Ignis felt calmer now than he ever did awake, as if the waters lapping at his feet was absorbing his sorrow.

A chirp, and the sudden sensation he wasn't alone.

_Iggy?  You need to take better care of yourself._

_Noct?_

Footsteps. How could he have forgotten how light his King could be on his feet when he wasn't dragging them about having to wake up.

 _Yeah.  Carbuncle let me have this time.  Just for you._ Ignis could feel fingers tentatively brush his own, and it took all his effort not to look round.  He couldn't. 

 _My turn to watch over you now.  As long as you have Carbuncle, I can find you anywhere._   A light chuckle that brought a sad smile from the older man.

 _I'm_ _sorry, I thought  I could sav-_

 _Sssh, Iggy.  It had to be done, you know that._ Lips brushed against his own, forgiveness given without reservation, for a crime when Noct didn't think one had been committed.  How  typical of Noct.

  _It's over now.  The Ring, the Crystal.  The Kings and all they represented.  But there's still magic.  Us.  I will wait for you, you know.  As long as I have to._

He choked back a sob, finally turning just enough to see Noct and his breath caught.  Silky black hair, tousled in the wind.  Those eyes, older and wiser than he remembered, but full of peace.  A wry smile that seemed to wonder if it's owner was still to Ignis' liking.  He had shaved, Ignis could remember the feel of a thin beard beneath his desperate hands that last night they had.  He looked so kingly, divine.  Someone a mere mortal like Ignis had no right to touch.

_The dawn._

Noctis looked back towards the ocean, the light striking his face.  Truly at peace at last.  Ignis could take comfort in that.

_It's my gift to the world.  My gift to you is me, if you still want me, Iggy._

_Of course._

_Then I can wait._

Noctis stood up, brushing the sand off his regal clothes.  Ignis remained where he was, knowing that for now, he could not follow no matter how much he wanted to.  Lips brushed his forehead, a blessing and a curse.  A farewell, for now.

_But you won't be alone._

 

_Ignis?_

 

_Walk tall._

 


End file.
